Jazmine's Revolution
by Guerillaz
Summary: She always needed to belong. He always reprimanded her for her insecurity. When he decided to have nothing to do with her, she finally joined something larger than herself. She didn't realize her breakup with him would haunt her for the rest of her life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As I sit here, the world blurring away, I thought to myself I had no idea what I got into when I joined. I guess I've always been treated like pariah all my life, that I just wanted to be a part of something.

_Start spreading the news.  
>I'm leaving today.<br>I want to be a part of it.  
>New York, New York.<em>

The things I was taught, the things I've witnessed…the things I've done. They've hardened me. They've left my soul colder. My only friend who was with me for as long as I can remember no longer recognized me after all these years since I had disappeared. Yet here he was, fighting a battle he had no stake in, a battle that he was tied to only by virtue of resuscitating a withering society.

_This is the finish my friend, this is the end.  
>It's a revolution, it's a civilian revenge.<br>There's no need to move or adjust your television.  
>Whenever an era dies, another era begins.<em>

It was only now that I realized I was a part of something bigger than myself. It was my fault he was fighting this battle. He was fighting _my _battle. He was not trying to save the crumbling world…he was trying to save me from _myself_.

_We hungered for truth so we headed for y'all.  
>Towers are crumblin', bridges are fallin', limits are fadin', the normal is borin'.<br>Looking at time move progressively forward;  
>Looking at days just vanish before me.<em>

I reminisce about the times he and I sat underneath that oak tree. Before all this madness happened, before all this chaos happened. It seemed like time stood still when we sat together on that peaceful hill. It's a shame we separated ten years ago. He never forgave me for what I did. It took ten years to build this hardened façade…but below this tough layer lays someone who is still lost without him. I was put through hell when he never gave me the second chance I didn't deserve.

He never really did forgive me.

I don't think I could ever forgive myself either.

_It's a different kind of madness, and it never look backwards.  
>But this is a crisis, prepare for disaster.<em>

It saddens me that I finally realized I was a part of why society was breaking down. I was part of the problem. He was part of the solution. I never really thought it would happen like this. But it was too late for me to turn back. It was too late for him to save me. Because when this battle is over, I would have let go of everything. I would be a thousand miles from here.

I would finally be at peace.

_Start spreading the news.  
>I'm leaving today.<br>I want to be a part of it.  
>New York, New York.<em>

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I actually wrote something. And yet here I am, starting a new story before I even finished my current one. Well, hopefully this gets me writing again. The idea behind this story originated from one of my weird hypothetical situations about what would happen if Jazmine actually grew up with a toughened demeanor, combined with me watching a little bit of Cowboy Bebop. I laughed at the idea of Jazmine joining a crime syndicate (oops) that would eventually become the foil of Huey Freeman as he joins the FBI. Well, I'll leave you at that.<p>

Anyway, the song used in this prologue is a remix of the Theme From New York, New York by B.o.B.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks.


	2. Faithless Kiss

Faithless Kiss

_"Just this once, I want to tell you. You ought to be more headstrong. You don't need to be dependent on anyone. People will see you as someone they can step on if you keep acting like this."_

_She let her tears fall freely from her eyes, an occurrence that had happened countless times in the past as a result from looking for love from a particular individual, only to end up scarring her heart. She has tried so many times to impress him, but his blatant frankness towards her nauseating compassion to him resulted in yet another crushing blow to her psyche._

_"Listen, you have to stand up for yourself. I know you have the courage to do so. Don't let anybody bring you down...especially not Huey Freeman. Look, even though he brings you down incessantly doesn't mean you have to put up with it."_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"I know I am. Look, you don't need anyone to poison your mood. Just keep your head strong. Just because Huey constantly insults you doesn't mean he's right. By my standards, it would be a crime to insult someone as kind-hearted as you."_

_"But why does he act like he doesn't appreciate me? I always try to show him how much he means to me but he never requites those feelings back."_

_"Look, you can't keep doing this. You're only going to end up spilling all your soul for him. And for what? It will all be for nothin!"_

_After a pause, she let a tear stream down her cheek._

_"You can't keep doing this...you'll only end up getting hurt."_

_She lowered her eyes to stare back at her feet._

_"It's just that...I've always felt like he was my only friend since we were little. I was so insecure...he was the only friend I could confide in. Deep down, he really cares for me...he really does. He stood up for me several times whenever someone made fun of me, he showed me how the world works, and he's been a friend when nobody wanted me. He's been there for me for so long, but sometimes he could be so cruel." She let another solitary tear fall._

_He brought his hand to raise her chin, letting her eyes stare into the sincerity of his._

_She stared at him with a compassionate gaze...it always seemed like he was the only one who could comfort her after Huey would berate her. Every time Huey would shoot her spirits down with a bullet of reality, he was the only one who even cared to help her heal the bullet wound and bring her back to her feet. He spoke in words that seemed to undo the damage inflicted by Huey's harsh ones._

_He never understood how someone so caring and so compassionate could end up with someone who was so callous and so heartless. Huey did not deserve to corrupt such an innocent girl like her. It mystified him why she would be so attached to someone who dismantles her pride on a daily basis._

_Somebody had to show her how golden her compassionate personality was in this day and age. He had to be that somebody._

_Somebody had to show her that someone still cared about her even when her boyfriend couldn't bother to do so. He had to be that somebody._

_He held her by the shoulders. She raised her somber eyes to meet his. They were mesmerized in each other's stare._

_She slowly closed her eyes as he brought his head closer to hers. He simultaneously closed his eyes, as if both were spiritually in sync with each other._

_Her cheeks warmed as their lips made contact. Finally, it seemed like the world was at peace again, her troubled soul reassured, her damaged psyche rejuvenated. _

_"JAZMINE! WHAT THE HELL?"_

_Those feelings immediately evaporated as those words came crashing down her ears._


End file.
